Hear My Voice
by changeofheart505
Summary: #12 on the Mega-Prompts Challenge in the GX Writing Academy. Sentence prompt. He remembered that voice: the sweet lullabies gently coaxing him to sleep. One-shot. No pairings.


Hear My Voice

_In a small room, the first thing that you saw was a crib, and inside this crib, lay a baby boy with silver hair and eyes like the summer sky. _

_But outside, it was pouring._

_And the poor infant was awakened by the beating drums of the sky._

_"OH!" A woman ran in, "Shh...sh...hush my son..."_

_She picked him up, and walked out to the fireplace._

_Taking a rocking chair, she sat down and rocked back and forth._

_Back and forth._

_Back and forth._

_The creeks of the chair._

_The booming steps of thunder._

_The pitter-patter of rain._

_And the start of the melody from her great-great-great-great-great grandfather's compass._

**_"Magic of the night,_**

**_never ending magic,_**

**_bring me hope tonight._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_my world was right._**

**_Listen to these words,_**

**_and listen to my heart._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_before things changed._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_I was alone._**

**_Magic of stars,_**

**_grant me no more wishes, _**

**_just this one._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_my world lacked light. _**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_upon this night,_**

**_I looked up at the sky,_**

**_and gave one last cry._**

**_'Give me someone to love,_**

**_to hold,_**

**_to cherish,_**

**_and be mine.'_**

_**Once so long ago,**_

**_and now,_**

**_my world..._**

**_is..._**

_**bright,"*** she sang. The infant fell asleep. _

_Each night, when the rain would pour..._

_when the wind howled._

_Or when he couldn't sleep,_

_she would sing the melody to him. _

_She never wanted to lose him._

_So the day her family came in between them, she gave him the compass and sang the melody one last time. _

* * *

**"..._'Give me someone to love,_**

**_to hold,_**

**_to cherish,_**

**_and be mine.'_**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_and now,_**

**_my world..._**

**_is..._**

_**bright,"** _Aster sighed.

"Hey bro!" Jaden called out.

Aster bit back a groan, plastered on a smile, and turned to the brunette, "Hi Jaden."

"What were you singing just now?"

'He heard?!' Aster's eyes widened, "Nothing."

Jaden frowned, "It was something, but it looks you won't talk about it, so I won't push."

Aster sighed in relief.

He wasn't, however, expecting Jaden to drag him all the away across Duel Academy to the Obelisk duel arena.

"JADEN!"

Aster sunk his heels into the dirt, but Jaden kept on pulling him.

"It's a surprise!"

Aster rolled his eyes and let the brunette drag him. If anyone asked, he'd say Jaden took him by force.

The duo stopped at the arena.

"Stay here," Jaden said and ran inside.

Aster huffed and sat on the steps.

He picked up the compass and stared at engravement.

**"Life is not about what fate decrees for the world, rather, it is about how we shape fate in order to fulfill our own destiny, should we desire to carve our own. Love is not about finding a woman to have your child, it is about charishing those who care for you. Fate is not what the gods decree, rather, it is what the stars shine for when we choose our own path. Never forget that. Be the person you know you are deep inside, not the one you believe you need to be." Edward Knight.**

Aster slowly turned the key attached at the bottom, the melody of his childhood returning to him again.

* * *

"Wait!" Jaden said, and everyone inside groaned, "I thought Aster was an orphan!"

"He was," the woman before him said, "but that was only because my parents believed that I lied about him being my child. They didn't like the fact I didn't marry the man they chose for me, so they took me away from my son. I'm saddened to hear my husband has passed, but I need to see my son. Even if it is...one last time-"

"YOU!" A woman with short, tightly curled, dyed, platinum blond hair stormed in, "Alicia Destiny Knight-"

"Phoenix."

"You are a KNIGHT! You are NOT and never WILL be a PHOENIX!"

"Mother-"

"You," Mrs. Knight cut in, "are coming back! You only think of yourself! You hate your family so much, you lost that stupid compass!"

"That compass wasn't stupid, it thought me never to listen to others who wish to rule my life!"

Jaden, Alexis, Chazz, Hassleberry and Syrus stared at the two women.

Alicia had long, naturally, pale blond hair and amethyst eyes with a hint of sapphire in them. Her skin was like Aster's. Pale and smooth, like cream or a china doll.

Mrs. Knight, however, had dyed blond hair with black roots. Her eyes were a dull gray and her skin was given a horrible fake tan.

"You took everything from me!" Alicia yelled, her heart returning to the last time she saw her son.

* * *

_She didn't know what to do. _

_James knew._

_But Aster didn't._

_He needed her._

_And she needed him._

_He needed a mother._

_And she wanted her son. _

_Turning the key on her compass, Alicia gently placed the golden object into her son's hands, and with a shaking voice, she sang the melody one last time._

**_"Magic of the night,_**

**_never ending magic,_**

**_bring me hope tonight._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_my world was right._**

**_Listen to these words,_**

**_and listen to my heart._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_before things changed._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_I was alone._**

**_Magic of stars,_**

**_grant me no more wishes, _**

**_just this one._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_my world lacked light. _**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_upon this night,_**

**_I looked up at the sky,_**

**_and gave one last cry._**

**_'Give me someone to..._**

**_t-to love,_**

**_to hold,_**

**_to cherish,_**

**_and be m..._**

**_mine.'_**

_**Once so long ago...**_

**_a-and now,_**

**_my w-world..._**

**_is..._**

_**b-bright..."**_

_With a heavy heart, Alicia kissed her slumbering son goodbye, and walked outside, where a cab and her father waited. Once they were far enough away, she let the tears fall._

* * *

"You took my son," Alicia's voice shook, "my husband was killed, and you make it so I can't be with MY SON!"

Everyone else took a step back.

And that's when the melody filled the air once more.

'That's the song...' Alicia's eyes widened.

"Jaden," Alexis turened to the smiling brunette, "why were you late?"

Jaden turned to her, "I went to find Aster-"

"Aster?!" Alicia yelled.

"Yes. I remembered we were going to talk about him. I didn't know you were his-"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"Outside!"

Alicia walked over to Jaden, "Take me to him...please..."

Jaden could see the she was distraught. So, with a nod, he motioned everyone to follow him.

Alicia smiled tearfully as singing joined the melody.

**_"Magic of the night,_**

**_never ending magic,_**

**_bring me hope tonight._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_my world was right._**

**_Listen to these words,_**

**_and listen to my heart."_**

She ran ahead when Jaden pointed to a door and said, "He's on the other side of-"

That's when she pushed past him.

"-those door..." Jaden finished.

Alicia opened the doors a crack, and saw a silver haired boy, no older than 14 or 15, sitting on the steps, a golden compass in his hands.

**_"Once so long ago,_**

**_before things changed._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_I was alone._**

**_Magic of stars,_**

**_grant me no more wishes, _**

**_just this one._**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_my world lacked light. _**

**_Once so long ago,_**

**_upon this night,_**

**_I looked up at the sky,_**

**_and gave one last cry."_ **She sang.

* * *

Aster's eyes widened. He remembered that voice. It would sing to him every night when he was young. He remembered that voice and the sweet lullabies gently coaxing him to sleep.

**_"'Give me someone to love,_**

**_to hold,_**

**_to cherish,_**

**_and be mine.'"_**

Turning, Aster saw the tearful eyes of a woman who looked familiar, yet he couldn't place where or when he had met her.

The woman walked closer, and continued the song.

_**Once so long ago,**_

**_and now,_**

**_my world..._**

**_is..._**

_**bright,"** _Aster was shocked.

He didn't think anyone else knew the melody.

Heck, he had no idea how HE knew it...

"Oh..." the woman cried, "you grew up so much..."

"D-do I know you?" Aster asked.

The woman nodded, "For only three years, but I was taken from you...but I could never forget you. How could I ever forget you?"

Aster still had no idea who she was.

Then, another woman stormed out, "ALICIA!"

The woman in front of him turned and snapped, "NO! I WILL NEVER GO BACK! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME, AND I LET YOU!"

She panted as she tried to regain her temper, "But I will never make that mistake again."

The other woman frowned and her eyes went to Aster, "All this for a boy who doesn't even remember you?"

"He does, he just hasn't placed the pieces toget-"

"Mom?" Aster choked out. "Mom?"

Alicia cried as she took him into her arms, "My sweet, precious, baby boy! I missed you so much...I'm so, so sorry..."

"I missed you, too..." Aster sobbed.

Jaden smiled as he and the others watched from inside.

His eyes, widened, when he saw another man, walk behind Aster.

"ASTER!" He yelled as he saw the younger duelist being torn away from his mother. A meaty hand gripped his throat, and a arm pinned his to his chest.

Alicia's eyes widened, "Father!"

Alicia turned to him.

She saw fear creep into Aster's eyes. Her own widened more as she heard him choke, his hands clawing at the arm holding him.

"Alicia," Mr. Knight said, "this could have been avoided, if you married Mi-"

"Michael is a horrible man!" Alicia yelled, "Please! Let him go!"

Mr. Knight tightened his grip around Aster's throat, "How about, no?"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU!" Alicia yelled as her mother marched over and slapped her face.

"MOM!" Aster cried.

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Knight snapped, tighening his hold on the silver haired boy's neck.

"HEY!" Turning, Mr. Knight met the fist of a furious Sartorious Takuma.

Aster rubbed his throat as security ran over and took away Mr. and Mrs. Knight.

Alicia stoop up, "Thank you...for helping my son..."

Sartorious turned to Aster, "You never mentioned your mother."

Aster looked down, "I thought she was gone for good."

Alicia walked over to him. She sat in front of the kneeling boy, reaching up, she wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. She frowned as she saw the bruises on his throat from where her father held him.

"Aster, " she said softly, "no matter what, I never forgot you. I tried everything I could to get back to you, and it took me over ten years to do so, but I'm happy I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere."

Aster smiled softly as he let her embrace him.

"So," Jaden said as he walked outsidem, "did you like my surprise?"

Aster turned to him, "Did you even know she was my mother?"

Jaden gave him a sheepish look, "No."

"Thanks anyways Jay." Aster smiled. Turning back to Alicia, he gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her.

Alicia looked up at Jaden, and smiling, she mouthed her thanks to him.

Jaden smiled back and stepped back. He continued backing away, and as he did, the others got the point and slowly left as well. Leaving the reunited mother and son alone. Alicia pulled back and looked at the compass.

"It took me years to find out what he meant," she whispered, "but now I know. I decide what I want in life, and nothing will ever get in the way of that. Not even my so called family. YOU are the only family I need right now. "

Aster let out atearful laugh as he got up. Alicia got up as well, and taking his hand, she let him take her around the island.

'Magic of the stars, thank you for listening to my calls.'

**Review! **


End file.
